Our Daughter, The Princess Twilight Sparkle
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: There comes a time in every life where parents have to watch their children grow up and become something great. For Twilight Velvet and Night Light, this is no exception as their daughter Twilight Sparkle is to become a princess of Equestria. But, they must always remember that Twilight will forever be their daughter, no matter what position she holds.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Our Daughter, The Princess Twilight Sparkle"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Like all parental figures in Equestria, Twilight Velvet and Night Light cared deeply for their two foals, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle. Ever since they were brought into the world, both of them had dedicated their lives to raising them to be the best colt and mare that they could possibly be. As the years had passed, both of them grew up to be strong and gifted ponies. Shining Armor had become the Captain of the Royal Guard in Canterlot and upon marrying Princess Cadence, the love of his life, became Prince of the Crystal Empire. As for Twilight Sparkle, she went on to become a protégé of Princess Celestia and now here she was: about to become a princess of Equestria.

Not too long ago, Shining Armor had become a prince by marriage, but that was different. He had become a prince of an entire empire, but Twilight was about to become a princess of an entire country. All that she had learned since moving to Ponyville under Princess Celestia's mentorship had culminated into this moment.

The day of the coronation had arrived and Twilight Velvet had spent the morning in her daughter's former bedroom thinking of how far Twilight had come. It seemed for a moment, Velvet wanted to turn back the clock and relive the moments from Twilight's fillyhood once again. Seeing all the books that Twilight had accustomed over the years brought tears to her eyes. These were not just ordinary books, these were her daughter's, books that they had read together. Velvet sat on the bed and picked up one book in particular that Twilight and her had always read. It was about Starswirl the Bearded, Twilight's biggest idol next to Princess Celestia. Looking at it brought back all the happy memories that they had shared together as mother and daughter, all the nights that they had read it together.

"Velvet," called a voice and stepping into the bedroom was her husband, Night Light, who had already had on a red bowtie and white collar. He joined his wife on the bed and together they looked down at the book that was one of Twilight's favorites. "I see you are looking at Twiley's favorite book."

"Well, it just happened to be sitting here," replied Twilight Velvet, placing the book down back on the bed. "I thought that I look back at all the times we read this to her. Our little girl sure loves Starswirl the Bearded."

"Our Twilight sure has come a long way since becoming Princess Celestia's student," sighed Night Light as he walked over towards the bedroom window overlooking a part of Canterlot, which had thousands of ponies making their way towards the main castle where the coronation ceremony would be held. "It's just hard to believe our youngest is going to become one of them, a princess alongside Celestia and Luna."

Night Light took in a long sigh as he walked back towards Twilight Velvet, who got up and walked towards the door. As they walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, a thought came through their minds of something important.

"I just thought of something, Night Light," said Twilight Velvet, who had donned a white pearl necklace. "Could we give the book to Twilight as her coronation present?"

"That's a great idea, honey," replied Night Light, who then went back upstairs to retrieve the book. "I've always thought of one day giving her this the day she completed a milestone such as this."

So, they gift wrapped the book and placed it next to a bouquet of roses that was also for Twilight. Being a princess, it seemed customary that flowers were appropriate for an occasion such as this. To them, it was as big as when Shining Armor had graduated from the Canterlot royal academy. When they arrived at the castle, they walked up to the suite where Twilight was being prepped for the ceremony and a guard opened the door to let them in as they saw their daughter standing in front of a mirror, now an alicorn with wings and dressed a pink, gold and white coronation gown with gold shoes on her hooves as her friends were helping her get ready, also in their dresses and hats for the ceremony as well.

"We never thought to see you in this moment," cried Twilight Velvet, her eyes welling up with tears upon seeing her daughter. "Our daughter, Twilight Sparkle, a princess of Equestria."

Twilight turned away from the mirror and embraced her mother, careful not to ruin her gown. She was happy that her parents were here for this moment. Even her friends were touched by this moment as well as they watched Twilight hug her mother.

"We'll let you have some moments alone, Twilight," said Applejack as she and the others headed for the door. "See you at the ceremony."

So, they all left as Twilight and her parents were left alone in the suite. Any moment now, a guard would come to inform Twilight that the time would soon come for the ceremony. Both her parents knew that they would have to cherish this moment for as long as possible.

"I'm so glad you could come today," said Twilight happily as she broke apart from her mother. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Twilight," said Night Light, who handed Twilight the flower bouquet. "Especially on a day like this."

Twilight accepted the flowers and placed them on a small table. Then Twilight Velvet used her magic to hand Twilight the book that she had wanted to give her.

"Your father and I wanted to give this to you," said Twilight Velvet and Twilight opened the package and saw the Starswirl the Bearded book from her childhood. This made Twilight feel emotional deep down inside upon looking at the book that she had frequently shared with her parents.

"Mom, Dad," Twilight cried, trying to not ruin her light makeup. "This is not like you to give me this."

"We wanted to give you that, Twilight," replied Night Light, standing next to his daughter. "You may have grown into a beautiful mare, but you are still the gifted young filly that we raised throughout your life."

"This is just a reminder of just say that you are always going to be our daughter," said Twilight Velvet. "No matter if you are princess or not."

Just then, one of the guards opened the door and beckoned to Twilight that the time had come for the ceremony.

"It's time, Twilight," said the guard and Twilight hugged her parents one last time as she was led out of the suite by the guards and her parents also left the suite to take their place among the crowds. The ceremony was to take place in the same hall as Shining Armor and Princess Cadence's wedding not that long ago. A few moments later, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna along with Princess Cadence, each wearing elaborate dresses and crowns stood before the crowd along with Twilight's friends and her assistant Spike and at that moment, the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion," began Celestia, dressed in a long purple and dark pink dress with gold markings and an elaborate point-blunted crown. "My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna." She then turned to Luna, dressed in a long purple dress with markings of the moon and stars on it and a crown with the shape of the moon was on her head.

"But today," continued Celestia. "Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess." As she spoke, Twilight Velvet, now with tears forming at the corners on the sides of her eyes placed her head next to Night Light's and now, both of them were hiding their emotions for what was about to happen next.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," cried Celestia, also trying to keep her emotions in check. "May I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

The doors opened and Twilight entered the hall and walked down the aisle towards the princesses. A smile of happiness was donned on her face as she walked and behind her, her servants bearing the flags of her cutie mark and behind them, several members of the Canterlot royal guard, began to sing as a way of announcing her presence:

_The Princess Twilight Cometh_

_Behold, Behold,_

_A Princess is Before Us_

_Behold, Behold, Behold!_

At that moment, Twilight approached the altar and Spike, wearing his tuxedo, walked over bearing Twilight's crown on a purple pillow and Celestia took the crown with her magic and placed it on her head. Upon being crowned, Twilight turned to face her friends and Rainbow Dash responded with a wink and Pinkie jumped up and did the same thing. Meanwhile, the chorus continued their announcement of Twilight's princess ascension.

_Behold, Behold, Behold, Behold!_

_The Princess Twilight Cometh!_

_Behold, Behold, Behold, Behold!_

_The Princess is, The Princess is here!_

As they finished, Twilight then walked out onto the balcony with Celestia and Luna following her and was amazed by the crowd of ponies down below to welcome her. All Twilight could do was wave out to the crowds, trying to force a smile onto her face. The young princess didn't quite know what to make of it, but Celestia wanted her now youngest equal to make her presence known.

"Say something, princess," she whispered and Twilight, knowing what she had to do, faced the crowd, and then cleared her throat and began to speak to crowd below her.

"A little while ago," Twilight began, trying to hold back emotions of happiness. "My teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which was something I didn't really care much about."

She then turned to face her friends who were watching from inside, but Twilight had to acknowledge how important her friends truly were to her.

"But now, on a day like today," continued Twilight, who then waved her friends out onto the balcony. "I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I made with all of you."

All five of Twilight's friends came out onto the balcony and were now holding back tears of their own upon hearing those words coming from the one pony who brought them all together in the first place.

"Each one of you taught me something about friendship," continued Twilight, as she looked at her friends. "And for that, I will always be grateful."

She then bowed to her friends and many who were watching her do that were awestruck, including Twilight Velvet and Night Light, who began to softly cry tears of happiness as they watched from inside with their son and daughter-in-law.

"Today," she concluded, turning from her friends and facing the crowd once again. "I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you friends, thank you, everypony."

A large roar came from the crowds as Twilight finished her speech. So, they all went back inside and Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, who were also watching the speech, walked over to Twilight.

"Twilight," called Shining Armor, dressed in his uniform from his wedding to Cadence. "I'm so proud of you."

Twilight and her brother slightly hugged and when they broke away, Twilight couldn't help but notice the tears that were streaming down her brother's face. Princess Cadence, wearing the silver dress that she wore for the Equestria Games inspector, was also beginning to have tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked teasingly.

"Of course not," replied Shining Armor as he wiped away tears. "It's liquid pride, a totally different thing."

The two siblings hugged and shared a laugh as Twilight's friends approached her and surrounded their friend.

"Way to go, princess!" remarked Applejack happily.

"Best Coronation Day Ever!" cried Pinkie gleefully and leapt into the air with excitement.

"We love you, Twilight," said Fluttershy as they all embraced Twilight and now the emotions of happiness were beginning to show in Twilight's voice.

"I love you too, girls," she cried as her parents looked on. It was like they said to Twilight

"I can't believe this, Night Light," sobbed Twilight Velvet happily as she stared at her husband. "Our daughter is now a princess of Equestria."

"We seem to have raised the perfect foals, dear," added Night Light, watching his daughter like the proudest father in Equestria. "But our Twilight is the most celebrated here today, just like her brother when he was married."

So, they all looked on as Twilight cried tears of happiness surrounded by her friends. Now, the emotions were coming out of everyone and a new era in Equestria was born. But, there was still the moment where the celebration was about to go even further.

So, it was official, Twilight was now crowned a princess and after being brought out through the courtyard on her chariot and jumping out to trot with her friends, she was now to be recognized at a reception that would be held in the same courtyard where she serenaded her brother and sister-in-law at their wedding reception. Now, it was a similar celebration only instead for a wedding, it was for a coronation.

The pomp and circumstance was over and now it was time for everyone to unwind and reflect about the day's events and what transponded. Twilight and her friends were at a VIP table having dinner along with the rest of the guests. The post-coronation party was of course, put together by none other than Pinkie Pie herself. However, Octavia and the rest of the Canterlot band were there performing smooth classical music at least for the meal portion.

"I can't believe you are a princess now, Twilight!" remarked Rarity, taking a sip of tea. "Can you imagine the journeys that you are now going to take Twilight?"

"Well, you are all going to be a part of it," said Twilight reassuringly as she looked at her friends. "Just because I am a princess, doesn't mean we will still have adventures together."

This made Twilight's friends ever more excited for their friend. The pony that brought them all together was going to be making sure that their adventures don't end. However, there were still many questions that still needed to be answered.

"You know, I can't help but wonder," asked Applejack. "Now, that you are a princess, does this mean you will still be in Ponyville with the rest of us?"

This caused Twilight to be dumbstruck by Applejack's question and had to reassure her friend that she was not going anywhere, despite the fact that she was just indeed a princess.

"Of course, I am going to still be in Ponyville," replied Twilight, growing nervous at Applejack's question. "At least, I hope I am still going to be there. I mean, I hope I am."

But before her important night would be ruined, Twilight then remembered the breathing technique that Cadence taught her at the Crystal Empire and immediately calmed herself down, much to her friends' relief. After all, they had experienced Twilight's nerves before and didn't want it to see it happen again.

"Wow, Twilight," remarked Fluttershy surprisingly. "I thought I was the only one who got nervous when I'm the center of attention."

"Hey, I actually have a thought," said Rainbow Dash, trying to get Twilight's mind off of what she was thinking about. "Now that you have wings, you are probably going to need me to teach you how to fly. Would you be willing to let me teach you?"

"You did say that Twilight is your new flying buddy, didn't you Rainbow?" added Pinkie Pie excitedly. "That's what you said, you know."

In Twilight's mind, Rainbow Dash was right. Twilight had wings now and she needed to learn how to control them. Twilight then looked at her wings and wondered if she was ever going to get used to flying now. She was now an alicorn princess and she had to get used to it. But, she did not want the thoughts to ruin her big day and just concentrated on what was happening around her now.

"I sure did," she said, trying to stay positive. "I am glad to have another flying buddy to accompany me on journeys."

The six friends laughed as Night Light and Twilight Velvet watched from a nearby table where they sat with the princesses and other important dignitaries. It was still hard to believe that they had just witnessed their youngest foal become a princess.

"Our daughter sure is happy, tonight," said Twilight Velvet, as she watched her daughter with her friends. "I can't believe she is a princess now."

"Hey, look on the bright side," added Shining Armor, trying to stay positive. "Now that Twiley's a princess, maybe we'll start seeing each other more often."

"That's a very good point, Shining Armor," remarked Cadence. "One of these days, we all need to get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance."

This caused the table to erupt in laughter as what Cadence had said was indeed true. Every time that they had a chance to spend with Twilight, the fate of Equestria had indeed hung in the balance.

"I for one agree with you, Princess Cadence," said Princess Luna with a slight chuckle. "We will be spending more time with Twilight as she will be taking part in royal duties with the rest of us. In fact, she will be taking part in the summer sun celebration in a few days."

"Let Princess Twilight take her time, Luna," said Celestia, adjusting the crown on her head. "She still has a lot to learn about being a princess, but for now, let her mark this important moment in her life."

Luna then began to think back to when she made her first appearance at Nightmare night in Ponyville. She had difficulty communicating with her subjects and Twilight helped her realize that the personality that Luna had was a personality that she had to change for the better. Thanks to Twilight, she was able to become more appreciated by her subjects and that was a night that Luna would never forget.

So, what happens now?" asked Night Light, taking a sip of wine. "Does she continue her studies or not?"

"Apparently, Night Light," replied Princess Celestia, taking a sip of tea. "The studies that she had been taking in Ponyville have now come to an end. I told her when the Crystal Empire returned that she would be moving on to the next level of her studies and what has happened recently is exactly that. From here on in, I will be helping her become a full-fledged princess of Equestria."

Night Light took in a deep sigh and looked at Twilight Velvet who was also listening in on the conversation.

"In fact," added Princess Luna. "Princess Twilight Sparkle will be attended her first Princess Summit with the rest of us in the Crystal Empire in a few days. We will discuss her first assignments as a princess at that time."

"Is there anything we can do to help her adjust to her new role?" asked Night Light, nervously.

"No," replied Celestia. "Now, that Twilight is a princess, she must learn to become one and we will help do just that as we have always done. But just remember this, she must never forget where she came from and that you are and always will be her parents."

Both Twilight Velvet and Night Light looked at each other for a moment and placed hooves with one another upon hearing those words. Even if Twilight was a princess, they would always continue to be there for her, no matter what the outcome.

Just then, Pinkie Pie darted from the table where Twilight was and went behind the DJ's box where the super duper party pony pulled up Vinyl Scratch from underneath it.

"Let's get this party started!" she cried as the DJ pony donned her glasses and the string band stopped playing, much to Luna's dismay although she didn't mind Vinyl Scratch on certain occasions.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she asked and the crowd of ponies cheered upon hearing those words.

"I just want to say," continued Vinyl Scratch as placed a record on her player. "That I send my congratulations to the newly crowned, Princess Twilight Sparkle and now why don't all gather around as she celebrates her first day as princess with a father-daughter dance, shall we?"

Night Light got up and began to walk towards the dance floor and Twilight met him at the center of the dance floor. Vinyl Scratch began to play a slow dance song that he and Twilight remembered when she was younger.

"We danced to this one all the time at special occasions," he said softly as he and Twilight hugged. "Remember, you are always my little girl."

"I love you, dad," she whispered as she giggled a little bit and then Twilight and her father began their slow dance. Everyone couldn't help but shed a few happy tears as the father and his daughter danced on the dance floor.

Soon, others including Soarin and Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fancy Pants, and even Cadence and Shining Armor all joined in. Soon afterwards, Vinyl played high tempo dance music all throughout the night and Twilight showed off her dance moves from the Canterlot garden party that Rarity was invited too. Fancy Pants was suddenly taken aback by all this.

"I say, Rarity," he said. "Isn't that your friend's interesting dance?"

"It is," replied Rarity, humored by her friends' awkward dancing. "Care to join?"

So, Rarity pulled Fancy Pants into the dance floor and many others joined in.

"BEST…CORONATION…DAY…EVER!" cried Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash as they both joined in the dancing.

It was a magical night for all and that even though there was a sense of nervousness in the air, many believed that Twilight's future as a princess looked very bright.

And as Twilight Velvet looked on, she once again fully realized that Twilight was still going to be her daughter and that nothing was ever going to change that. Soon as the music once again settled down, she joined her husband, son, daughter-in-law and daughter out on the dance floor and even Celestia and Luna couldn't help themselves but dance a little to the dance music from off the dance floor.

It was an emotional, yet, important day for all and it was going to be one that everyone was going to remember for a very long time to come.

The reign of Princess Twilight Sparkle had begun…


End file.
